the_feelingsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Travelers: Killing Stone
The Travelers 2: Killing Stone ''(or just ''The Travelers 2)'' ''is a second film in The Travelers. The second story is also directed by Steven Spielberg and produced by: Jerry Bruckheimer, Lorenzo di Bonaventura, Simon Kinberg, Emma Thomas and Kathryn Bigelow. Film is first set in Barcelona, Catalonia, 2032, in the Institute of Mental Illnesses, where our characters; Damon, Marcus and Medea, are imprisoned by Medea's co-worker, Simon Wesley, who is testing them on various acids and chemicals. ''The Travelers 2 ''is a complicated story about perfect minds and well-planned escape and revenge, mixed with criminal, magic, madness, murders, secret laboratories and organizations and, of course, modern techonology, chemistry and physics. Synopsis At the end of the previous part of the Travelers, our heroes end up in the Barcelona Hospital, where they are all tortured by Simon Wesley who wants them to suffer because they previously killed his little sister, Georgia Wesley. One day, Damon, Marcus and Medea are connecting their powers to try to get themselves out of there. They compel Hannah to spill the cerenit all over the cell. Also, they freeze the whole labratory, and next day, everyone of the employees are dead, and the cerenit made the cell opened. Now that all are dead, Medea takes brothers to England, to another Hospital and Institute, connected with the one in Barcelona, where they meet princess Charlotte, daughter of duke William and duchess Katherine. Charlotte appears to be the secret agent who hunts the supernatural beings and also Medea's best friend. Damon and Marcus are trying to keep their identity and origin safe, because they know Charlotte woud kill them if she finds out for their secret. But somehow, Charlotte already made a whole plan, and used Medea to get the two most powerful angels into her hands. Still, Charlotte is trying to be nice with the brothers, and once day, she is showing Damon all her legacy and property. But when he sees the ruby, which remembers him onto his own, that was of possession off his royal line, he figures how Charlotte and her family stole the ruby because of his magical healing powers. Charlotte tells him the secret that there is more of them. Meanwhile, Medea and Marcus are trying to find that book which could help them to be cured out from the madness that's taking over them. Damon calls them and tells them he found the way to be out of madness; they just need to go in the Museum where Charlotte is keeping the ruby which could cure them. But Marcus and Medea find the real one in the Palace, so they figure how that in Museum is a trap. Medea and Marcus rush to save Damon from the mad stone who could kill them, but they are also trying to destroy that stone. Movie ends up as Damon touches the stone and everything is silenced. Stone makes Marcus dream about the thing he wants the most. Marcus dreams as he is walking through the flower fields in Prison; they are poisonous ones and they make him sleep and never wake up again. THE END. Cast * Liam Hemsworth as Virus Vaan Category:Movies